Electronic devices can execute various functions or programs, and portable electronic devices, such as, for example, smartphones or tablet computers, can provide users with greater convenience according to the implementation of advanced performance. An electronic device provides various user interfaces in order to exchange, with a user, information related to a function or a program that the electronic device can execute.
The electronic device provides the user with an interface capable of controlling the electronic device or inputting a command by using an input which is performed on a touch input apparatus. The user can enter an input by contacting the input apparatus by using an input tool, such as a stylus or a finger of the user.
In the case of an electronic device including multiple devices (e.g., touch input apparatuses), a malfunction (e.g., a ghost touch) may occur when input tools simultaneously approach or contact the respective multiple devices. For example, a ghost touch is likely to occur when a user is holding the respective multiple devices in both hands or is holding the multiple devices in the hand of the user in a state where the electronic device is folded and the multiple devices face each other. This is because, when the multiple devices operate at an identical frequency, a signal having a driving frequency characteristic is moved and delivered to the different device through the input tool and accordingly, frequency interference may occur. Alternatively, when the multiple devices operate at the identical frequency, electrical charges of the one device may move to the different device by way of the input tool, and accordingly, frequency interference may occur.